The invention relates to a radiator module for insertion into a lamp housing with at least one discharge lamp situated in the interior of the module as radiation source, which emits ultraviolet radiation produced by plasma within a discharge space, the plasma being formed by coupling an electromagnetic field in the discharge space, and the radiation produced by the plasma issues along a given optical axis through at least a first body transparent to ultraviolet radiation as a window, at least one diaphragm with a through-bore being provided along the axis in the area of the plasma, and along this axis radiation produced by an additional radiation source penetrates into the discharge space through a second transparent body as an entrance window and exits along the axis through the first transparent body together with the ultraviolet radiation produced by the plasma.
DE 195 47 519 A1 and the corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 5,814,951 A disclose an electrode-less low-pressure discharge lamp, especially a deuterium lamp, which has a cylindrically symmetrical diaphragm body which contains a cavity at each of its end faces. The two cavities are connected together by a bore which serves as a diaphragm aperture in order to constrict the plasma produced by coupling a high-frequency electromagnetic field in the interior for the purpose of increasing the intensity of the output radiation. Each end of the cylindrically symmetrical diaphragm body is provided with a hermetic seal, at least one of these seals being configured as an exit window. In a preferred embodiment the coupling of the electromagnetic field is performed capacitively by electrodes situated on the end faces and having at least one opening for the exit of the radiation, if they are adjacent to an outlet window.
In a special embodiment the diaphragm body has a bore passing through both ends along the optical axis with an opening passing through one of the electrodes, each of the openings being disposed adjacent abeam exit window. Along the beam axis an additional radiation source is disposed, radiation of the additional radiation source being also passed through the diaphragm exit opening.
In DE 195 47 813 C2 an electrode-less discharge lamp with diaphragm body is likewise disclosed. In the discharge vessel a plasma is formed by producing a high-frequency electromagnetic field and radiation produced by the plasma passes out from the discharge vessel through a part of the discharge vessel which is permeable at least to ultraviolet rays, at least one diaphragm body of heat-resistant material being disposed in the area of the plasma and having at least one opening for the constriction of the plasma area. In the plasma area at least two diaphragm apertures are provided on an optical axis along which the radiation exits, the discharge vessel being provided along the beam axis at each of its ends with a flat electrode for the capacitive coupling of the electromagnetic field. At the same time at least one of the electrodes contains an opening in the area of the axis of the beam exit, which is disposed adjacent an exit window permeable to ultraviolet rays.
The known discharge lamps have proven problematic with regard to complete UV-Vis light sources for analytic purposes, a lamp unit having a deuterium and a tungsten lamp in a translucent arrangement which contains, together with shutters, an SMA fiber optic connection and an input apparatus for both lamps on a circuit board. In systems with a connecting lensxe2x80x94for light-wave conductorsxe2x80x94a readjustment must be performed when the lamp has to be replaced.
The invention is addressed to the problem of finding a very simple and handy radiation source as a module which will be suitable for printed circuit board construction, with fiber optic coupling. Also, the radiation source is to be replaceable in a comparatively simple manner, the replaced module being correctly adjusted.
The problem is solved in that the additional radiation source is fixedly disposed in a given position along the optical axis, the module being insertable into a mounting of the lamp housing with a coupling lens, and is locked within the mounting by the mating fit of the module in a given position with respect to the coupling lens.
Advantageous embodiments of the invention are given in claims 1 to 12.
In a preferred embodiment the module has, for the purpose of locking, a ring-shaped adjusting element in the area of its end facing the coupling lens, which is fixedly set in a defined position with respect to the first transparent body and the optical axis of the module.
Preferably the adjusting element reaches into a recess in the mounting for the coupling lens.
In a preferred embodiment an adjusting ring is provided as the adjusting element, which is fixed in the recess by means of a screw.
A heat radiator is provided as an additional radiation source, an incandescent lamp being used as additional radiation source.
For the creation of the electromagnetic field, electrodes are provided outside of the discharge space, but they form one structural unit with the radiator module. At the same time the electrodes are disposed along the optical axis, and in the area of the optical axis they have openings to admit the radiation. The basic construction of such a discharge system is found in the disclosures DE 195 47 519 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,814,951, or DE 195 47 813 C2.
It proves to be especially advantageous that, after a basic adjustment of the first radiator module in the lamp housing, all of the modules used in exchange are repeatably positioned as regards their position in relation to the coupling lens, so that readjustment is unnecessary. It is thus assured that a radiator module can be replaced by the user without great difficulty.